Humphreys New Pack
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey left Western Jasper because of Kate marrying Garth, quickly Humphrey is the leader of a pack he made and now he is enemies with the 4 Jasper Packs! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Humphreys New Pack**_

Humphreys POV

Hearing that Kate was getting married, I reacted like any other wolf would but, for me, in a more heartbroken way. I just made my way out of the pack. Its not like anyone cared about me. Glum and vague I came across 4 wolves. They look packless, in poverty. I gently went over there.

"Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, we were just banished from the Eastern pack just a day ago." One of the female Omegas said.

"Do you want to start a new pack?" One of the Alpha males said.

"You can be our pack leader!"

I started thinking if that was possible, because I was an Omega. They said its was okay and that it would be more unique than every other pack. So an Omega is the leader.

"Does that mean Omegas are more superior." I asked.

There wasn't an answer so I jus went with it. The 5 of us found a behemothic valley to where all wolves could stay.

"So what are your names." I asked.

"I'm Sapphire or Samantha." said a Cyan Blue furred Female Omega.

"Bloodstone or Blake." said a Blood red furred male Alpha.

"Ruby or Rachel." said a Pink furred and eyes colored female Alpha.

"Topaz or Titus." said a turqoise furred male Omega.

"why are your names gemstone related." I remarked.

"They aren't our real names, but we like to call each other that, its... well again, unique" Titus implied.  
"Who are you?" said Sapphire.

"Well if your names are gemstone related, I guess my name is Howlite or Humphrey." I replied.

The new Gemstone Valley pack was formed. With the new leader Humphrey (Howlite). More wolves started to join, with names like Tanzanite,Axinite, Zircon and so forth.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Kates POV

Everyone started wondering where Humphrey was. he was the guy that was always fooling around, and it was quiet. Then I heard about the Gemstone Pack and how aggressive every wolf is. Except their leader. It seemed suspicious, is Humphrey involved?


	2. Chapter 2: Why Rogues

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 2: Why Rogues

Kates POV

Everyone started wondering where Humphrey was. He was the guy that was always fooling around, and it was quiet. Then I heard about the Gemstone Pack and how aggressive every wolf is. Except their leader. It seemed suspicious, is Humphrey involved? My dad seems to be interested to go and meet the leader. Hopefully he won't embarrass himself or make enemies with them.

"All right everyone lets go to the Gemstone Valley, hopefully we will make friends with them, we could use the allies." Winston said to all of the 4 Jasper packs.

I just know the "meeting" isn't going to work out. This is going to be the most fun I'm ever going to have, sarcastically.

Humphreys POV

Knowing that I'm loved here, I'm totally staying! Everyone is respecting me, AS AN OMEGA, though I'm not abusing the power of being a leader. I'm a nice guy and want to help. Ruby and Bloodstone came into my den and told me that there's a pack of wolves heading towards here.

"OK, just tell them what we can do and if they wish to come into the territory, delcline." I said to Bloodstone.

"And if they barg in?" Bloodstone asked concerned.

"Make sure to fight." I said a little menacingly.

Bloodstone and Ruby making their way out. I also made my way almost out to see other wolves of my new pack. Seeing Celestite, Diopside, Kornerupine, Prehnite, Zeolite, Vesuvianite, Xenotime and about 30 others, hanging out and looking at me. Waving to me nicely. I enjoy being me right now, I'm better off here than at Western Jasper.

Bloodstones POV

The pack that started to come towards ours seemed to be the Western Jasper pack.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" I asked.

"We would like to talk to your pack leader please." Winston replied.

"I'm sorry but that is a restricted request, I can tell him anything you need to ask him or need to know." I said back nicely.

Winston then walked into the territory, and remembering what Howlite ( Humphrey) said, I pushed WInston back out.

"Hey what are doing? I just need to speak to your pack leader." Winston said confused.

I told them again that that's restricted. Winston ordered all the 4 Jasper Packs Alphas to attack. Soon, Ruby, Celestite, Zeolite and a few others came into the battle. I had Diopside to tell Howlite to come down to the battle field and talk since thats all they need.

Humphreys POV

I came to Diopside and he said it was urgent. Sprinting down to the Gemstones hunting grounds, seeing Winston, Hutch, Candu, Eve, and Kate I told everyone in my new pack attacking them, to stop. Blood was everywhere, passed out wolves scattered and seeing that, Zeolite was on the ground knocked out.

"Get Zeolite to the healers den." I told Celestite.

"Humphrey?" Kate said surprised and excited to see me.

"Yes, but it's Howlite now." I told Kate.

"But that's a gemstone." Kate implied.

Obviously none of them got the memo of "Gemstone Valley".

"Yes, Gemstone Valley, where all the names given are names of a gemstone. Also a great place to find Gems in local caves." I explained to the Western Pack.

Everyone seemed to understand what I said. Looking at me confused, probably thinking if I'm the pack leader, and I am!

"Are you he pack leader Humphrey, or I'm sorry, Howlite?" Winston asked me exactly as I thought... confused.

"Yes. Why do you NEED to know?" I replied.

Winston started to explain that the Western Pack needs an ally like me and my pack. What and Idiot!

"You know, for all the crap you've given me all these years, disrespect, bullying, and no attention to me, the 4 Jasper packs will always be enemies of the Gemstone Pack. If you didn't know, all the members of the Gemstone Valley Pack are wolves banned from your packs. The Rogues are to complicated, so each wolf you ban come here. The more you ban, the bigger we get." I explained to Winston.

"How many wolves are in your pack now?" Winston asked concerned and scared for life.

"130. Thats all the mineral gemstones, and soon the newer names will be artificial/synthetic, organic, inorganic mineraloids and rocks for names. which will be a maximum and total of 156 wolves in this pack. That's more than all the 4 packs combined!" I explained again to Winston.

Why be Rogues, be Gemstone wolves and be known.

Kates POV

This turned incredibly scary. Humphrey, the fun and loving Omega has turned into a controlling, Alpha who made a pack who's bigger than ours! I knew dad was going to screw this up! This is going to be fun, sarcastically speaking. Why are they like the Rogues!

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Sapphires POV

What makes a Pack? Communication, Bravery, toughness and having each others backs all the time. We definitley make a way better pack than Western Jasper and Eastern Jasper. We will mesmerize and paralyze the packs until there motionless on the ground. We will excel!

 _Be sure to read the bold under this! Thanks!_

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this exciting ( Atleast I think) chapter of Humphreys New Pack! If you have an Idea for this story be sure to give me some, Your idea may end up in the next chapter! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 3: Betrayal

Sapphires POV

What makes a Pack? Communication, Bravery, toughness and having each others backs all the time. We definitely make a way better pack than Western Jasper and Eastern Jasper. We will mesmerize and paralyze the packs until there motionless on the ground. We will excel! The Gemstone pack will definitely over come all packs who dare intimidate us!

Lapis POV

I kept thinking that the Western Pack might come back again. I went to Howlite (Humphrey) to see if he could help scout the outside of the territory. I was second in command, like Hutch is with Winston.

"Howlite, could you possibly help scouting the outside of the territory, there's been sightings of a strange wolf. Would that be OK?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, I'll see if I can find anything." Humphrey replied.

I literally thought that would have went worse. I actually hope we do find that wolf, or at least something leading to him or her.

Humphreys POV

I exited the territory to see if Lapis and I could find something leading to a mysterious wolf. Searching through bushes, around tree trunks, and over the train tracks. I did end up seeing a wolf over a hill in the distance, he or she had a a amber fur coat... like Kate!

"Kate?" I asked to what I thought was Kate.

The wolf turned around and gasped.

"Humphrey?" The wolf asked.

It was Kate. Why is she here?

"Humphrey I've been looking for you forever! Where have you been?" Kate asked.

I didn't answer, since this was kind of awkward. I tried to tell Kate what happened.

"I left the pack since you were getting married, I found 4 wolves that were banished from the 4 packs, and I created a Gemstone pack." I explained a little silently.

She understands, Kate must of heard about what happened back near the Gemstone Valley. Lapis looked a little confused but didn't interrupt.

"Do you have room for one more? I want to join!" Kate asked nervously.

"Yes, but your name will have to be changed. How about Kunzite!" I suggested to Kate.

"Yes! I love it!" Kate screamed with joy.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Kates POV

I love this pack, everyone's so nice, especially Lapis. She showed me around, told me the rules, and gave me information for the pack. She even told the stories of all the members of this pack, especially hers. I don't even care if I betrayed my pack.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of Humphreys New Pack! Also thanks to zoewolf34 and Lapis the Gemstone for the idea and character! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 4: Growing

 **Hey Guys! Lots of the current readers seem to want more, so I made another chapter! Enjoy!**

Kates POV

I love this pack, everyone's so nice, especially Lapis. She showed me around, told me the rules, and gave me information for the pack. She even told the stories of all the members of this pack, especially hers. I don't even care if I betrayed my pack. There's 131 wolves now. I wonder where the next 25 wolves will come from, enough as it is, this territory seems to be 5 times larger than the Western Pack territory. More wolves shouldn't be a problem. I suddenly actually saw 3 more wolves come to the entrance of the pack.

"Howlite! There are more banished wolves here!" I yelled to Humphrey.

Humphrey seemed happy to see them, I sort of was too. It was Salty, Mooch, and Shakey. What a coincidence that those 3 eventually showed up. Their lives are the same as mine, pretty much useless in Jasper.

Humphreys POV

"What are you three doing here?" I asked Salty, Mooch, and Shakey.

"We weren't banished, but we figured it would be better joining your pack, yours is really intimidating! Winston is really scared, as well with Tony." Salty explained to me.

Well, who would of thought that an Omega would create a pack that makes other packs quiver with fear. I tried to think of names for them. Almost all the gemstone names were taken so I had to resort to, Malachite for Mooch, Sèrandite for Salty, and Sugilite for Shakey. Not a very common gemstone any wolf would find, probably not what names they would have wanted, but I had to give them those names.

"Thanks Humphrey, we hate Jasper too." Mooch said gratefully.

"Really, is that so." I replied.

"Yeah, all the wolves are doing now is hiding from your pack, you've really intimidated them!" Shakey explained.

Again, who would of thought. I would have figured more wolves would have come, but I wouldn't of exactly expected, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey, haven't really talked to them that much since Kate and I were captured. Soon, more wolves ended up right in front of the Gemstone Packs door. Giving more names, non-mineral gemstone names, like Opal, Obsidian, Amber, Pearl, Unakite and so on and so forth. At a maximum of 156 total wolves, we've become unstoppable. We've grown! Creating the best pack any wolf may see!

"I hope Winston and Tony hear about this mayhem, never would of I expected 156 wolves! Maybe we could pay them a visit. Maybe rebel against them, for all the suffering they've caused the 156 wolves including Kate and I, they will pay! Now I think the power went to my head.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Lapis POV

Howlite told me to get the alphas together. Bloodstone also helped me antagonize the Jasper packs. Revenge is now ours, now we'll be the ones banishing them!

"Thanks Howlite." I thought.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Humphreys New Pack! Thanks to kateissexy for the idea of the Gemstone Pack rebelling against the Jasper Packs! Any ideas you've got or if you want to write with me on Google Docs ( Only other utensil I have besides WordPad) Message me! Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling to Jasper

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 5: Traveling to Jasper

( _If you want to read more stories from me, take my poll on my page!)_

Lapis POV

Howlite told me to get the alphas together. Bloodstone also helped me antagonize the Jasper packs by sending out messages. Revenge is now ours, now we'll be the ones banishing them!

"Thanks Howlite." I thought.

I always thought you could never get revenge when you're banished. Now I know that's different.

"You know, lets get the Omegas too." Howlite said to me.

I nodded my head in agreement, since Omegas are pretty clever. Soon after the Omegas were rounded up, I told Bloodstone, and Ruby to stay behind. We don't want anybody destroying the valley.

Humphreys POV

I really do hope this goes as I want it to, and Kate also doesn't want her parents to recognize her right off the spot. So, why not paint her fur pink like a Kunzite is.

"Thanks, Humphrey." Kate said grateful.

I just smiled knowing that I didn't do that much for her. Still walking our way towards the Western Jasper hunting valley, Topaz noticed the layout of the rocks and the clear sight of the mountains, to be in Western Jasper.

"Finally!" Amber screamed.

I agree with her statement, still not used to the walking thing, more used to log boarding. We finally made our way into the trees next to Kates old den. Nobody is here. I kept looking around the dens, grass and just literally everywhere.

"Where are they?" Lapis said curious.

Kates POV

I noticed that every pack was down in the hunting valley negotiating something.

"Howlite, down there." I said politely.

everyone else noticed right after I said that, no thank you? I guess that's because I was from here, part of the banishment's.

"Garnet and Obsidian, scout out the competition please." Lapis ordered.

They obeyed their orders and peeked over into the valley. To intimidate them Humphrey howled, making every wolf in the valley stop. That was actually pretty clever, that could scare them to death.

Garnets POV

"Sir, 75% of the wolves down there are Alphas, the other 25% are Omegas." Garnet explained.

I think Obsidian also agreed.

"Alright I'll go down there and make a deal, if they decline. War." Humphrey said aggressively.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Humphreys POV

"Hello Winston, Tony, Nars, Logan." ( I made up the Southern Pack leader.)

They all seemed a bit intimidated by me. I actually don't blame them for the suffering they've caused me.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of Humphreys New Pack!** _ **If you want to hear more from me, take my poll on my page!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	6. Chapter 6: To Battle

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 6: To Battle

Humphrey's POV

"Hello Winston, Tony, Nars, Logan." ( I made up the Southern Pack leader.)

They all seemed a bit intimidated by me. I actually don't blame them for the suffering they've caused me. Everyone kept staring at me like I was someone important. That's kind of what I want, someone to notice me as well. With my new blue and black fur, I was a changed wolf driven by revenge for what Jasper has done to me.

"Humphrey, where is my daughter?" Winston asked.

I made a hand signal to Kate, telling her to come down. Jumping down into the valley, jumping on and over rocks and into the grassy valley, Kate finally made it down and stood right next to me. Everyone soon gasped including Winston. Her now pink fur and pink eyes almost made her a completely different person. That's pretty much what Kate was also going for.

"Say hello to Kunzite." I said monotone.

I made another hand signal to everyone waiting above the valley to come down. In every direction every banished wolf was hopping on rocks walking menacingly towards everyone still in Jasper, which were again mostly Alphas. Everyone in Jasper kept looking around at the new and changed wolves they've decided to ban over the past couple of days, which was surprisingly more than anticipated.

"Remember them?" I asked to Winston, Tony, Logan and Nars.

They were speechless. I wanted that, to scare them to make them quiver, feel powerless like everyone in the Gemstone pack once felt here in Jasper.

"That's right, 156 wolves maximum." I told everyone.

All of Jasper pretty much huddled into a circle with my pack members surrounding them. Making everyone feel powerless against my pack.

"Humphrey don't do this." Eve begged me.

I don't really know why Eve doesn't want me to do this, she brought it upon herself along with the rest of Western jasper and the other packs as well.

"Why shouldn't I? I won't do this? No, I'm doing this. All of you made me suffer by bullying me, making us feel useless, powerless, alone, afraid, and extremely uncomfortable. Just by finding four of your banished wolves, I created something for revenge, to make the ones who were once powerless feel powerful. For once in my life I would like to be intimidating against someone, to not be just some dumb old Omega. Even Kate joined because of how you run things here. She never gets a say in anything, Winston. All you do is choose for her. Choose for us, no democracy means anarchy to us." I explained.

More fear struck the Jasper packs, I couldn't of said anything better in that whole explanation. Kate started grinning with a demonic look, which made everyone else in the Gemstone pack do the same thing. That must of meant that they have blood lust, so I'll get that going soon!

"You controlled our lives the way you want it to. There was always a way out but you refused. So for this, there isn't a way out, it's what we've all waited for." I explained again.

I signaled my pack to attack, which made Jasper scream, and start to fight back. Charging, the Gemstones attacked like assassins, honorable mentions for attacking, my best Alphas where Lapis and Kunzite. Couldn't of told them to attack any better. Just looking at this pack made my finally smile for the first time in a while. Clawing, biting, and pouncing, all the Jasper pack wolves fell like an army falling one by one by one. Revenge is ours, by battle.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREY'S NEW PACK

Jasper finally fell, with groaning and blood everywhere. I didn't think it would actually ever come to battle against the packs, like how Jasper battles the Rogues. They brought another enemy on themselves though. I guess that means I should say something...

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 6 of Humphreys New Pack! If you have an idea for this story, tell me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	7. Chapter 7: We've Come to Our Senses

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 7: We've Come to Our Senses

(Thanks to bikerboy, The Return of the Enclave and kateissexy for the ideas)

Humphreys POV

Finally, we've taken over Western Jasper, next is Eastern Jasper, then Northern, and finally Southern. I turned to Lapis looking around. Is she looking for someone?

"Say Howlite, where's Lilly?'' Lapis asked Humphrey.

" Alright, see if you can find her, I need to talk to her'' Humphrey said and a few moments later they found Lilly, but was knocked out and so they took her to a healer's den. Oh No! Did I do this? I didn't mean for Lilly to get hurt.

(1 hour later)

As I waited to make sure that Lilly was okay, the Gemstone Pack healer, Flourite, came out seeming a little nervous to talk to me in person.

" Sir we have good news, and bad news'' she said.

" Tell me the good news, please!'' Humphrey pleaded.

"The good news is that Lilly is it?, anyway she's pregnant and Garth is the father'' she said.

That was quite a shock, since I thought Garth liked Kate, not Lilly, but Garth is the father? Again, I was completely shocked for a few seconds!

"Oh, wow, anyway what's the bad news?'' Humphrey said.

" Well, she's still knocked out, do you wa..." The healer said, then getting cut off.

"LILLY!'' someone yelled and it was Kate.

" Where's Lilly?!'' she asked worried.

This isn't going to go well, now I have to tell Kate what happened that wasn't supposed to. Lilly wasn't a threat!

" In here.'' The healer said letting her in.

" Lilly, are you okay?'' he asked but no answer.'' LILLY?''she asked again but no answer ''LILLY!?'' she asked crying.

"I'll leave you 3 alone.'' she said and left.

What did she think was going to happen? Anyways I decided to comfort Kate, but I didn't know how she was going to react.

"Kate, it's gonna be alright'' Humphrey said.

" Humphrey, this is all our fault, we should of thought about the one's WE care about that where still in the packs'' she said and Humphrey realized it to.

" Oh man, Kate's right, we should of thought about this a little more, heck there were alpha's that liked me like Hutch, Cando, Crystal, and at least 2 others, but thank God that there all knocked out and not ''out'' especially Lilly, even though I care about them, Lilly she was innocent in all of this and no she not only going to be a mother, but her father is dead maybe, because one of the wolves said hey couldn't find him, nor Winston, eve, Tony, Nars or Logan, maybe they all escaped and are planning something but still all I'm worried about is Kate and Lilly''. He bought to himself.

"And I will protect them, that's what I would say to Winston and Eve, Enemy or Not.'' I told Kate confidently.

Winstons POV

Everyone of Jasper current members were tied up looking down on the surface of the earth, hungry and thirsty, but there was nothing I could do anymore. Even if I got out would be punished to the point where I would probably die. Then, I heard talking from the entrance of the cave where we were tied up. Yep, the one and only Humphrey.

"What do you want, to torture us?" One of the wolves in the corner said.

Humphrey paused before he said something.

"I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. It's just that all of the Omegas, and wolves that you banished felt useless in the world and I wanted to change that. I just felt this anger building up inside of me and I should of just let it out by talking instead of fighting. I didn't think that some of the wolves were going to attack specific people that I forgot about like Lilly." I explained to every wolf in the room.

All of the wolves were in shock, including me. All of us actually see that fun, loving Omega now and how all of the gemstone members feel. Humphrey cut all of the ropes and let us all up. None of them posed a threat to him, even if they were incredibly exasperated with Humphrey.

"I'll turn the Gemstones around and team up with you to fight the Rogues. They seem like the real threat." Humphrey said guilty and a bit hesitant.

I looked at Tony, Nars, and Logan. They all nodded their heads yes, and I agreed too. Finally, our problem with the Rogues will soon be extinguished.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Kates POV

I'm still a bit down knowing that Lilly is in the healers den, but now I know that we've changed into the good guys now. I guess I'm practically back to Western Jasper. I was also told that all of Jasper, including the Gemstone Pack is going to fight the Rogues instead of each other, and that's immense news!

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Humphreys New Pack Chapter 7! If you have an idea for what's going to happen next, tell me! Also, if you want more stories from me, take my new poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	8. Chapter 8: What Wasn't Understood

Humphreys New Pack

Chapter 8: What Wasn't Understood

 **A/N: Just a quick announcement to all readers that** **the story isn't finished yet.** **I had bad reviews because of how the unfinished story went, so just hang in with the story please!**

(Thanks to bikerboy for some ideas)

Kates POV

I'm still a bit down knowing that Lilly is in the healers den, but now I know that we've changed into the good guys now. I guess I'm practically back to Western Jasper. I was also told that all of Jasper, including the Gemstone Pack is going to fight the Rogues instead of each other, and that's immense news! I thought about how Humphrey and my dad were going to handle all of the Rogues. Is there a strategy involved, or is it just an all out brawl that just suddenly will occur? I also hope that Lilly will be okay when most of Jasper is gone to fight the Rogues.

"Alright, let's do this!" I thought to myself.

Winston's POV

Omegas. That can't tell when Alphas do something fake, because Tony, Nars, Logan and I didn't exactly mean to agree with Humphrey's plan to take down the Rogues.

"So, when we take down the Rogues, we then take down the Gemstones." Tony requested.

"Exactly!" I replied.

It seemed like a formidable plan. Jasper doesn't need another pack that we probably can;t trust since they tried to over run Jasper. If we don't do something about it, Jasper could be in trouble and I also want my daughter back from that Gemstone pack. Kate doesn't belong there. So how should we do this? I guess it'll be the same way Humphrey did it to us, sabotage them, but without a thought in the world.

"Put on your best acting skills for this." I said.

Tony, Nars, and Logan just nodded and I also just nodded back. At least I know everyone will be doing anything in their power to get revenge from the Gemstone Pack. This is going to be fun, if nobody knows what's going on.

Lilly's POV

As I was walking in I saw Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Tony, Nars, and Logan going towards the healers den, and were they in for a surprise.'' I kept on thinking and as all 6 wolves entered they saw something that made my mom cry.

Eve & Winston-"LILLY!'' They both said as they saw Lilly wake up.

Eve-" Oh Lilly sweetheart, I thought I lost you'' she said crying still.

"It's o-okay mom, wait where is Garth?'' I asked and everyone looked around not knowing what to say.

"We don't know where Garth is Lilly'' Humphrey replied and suddenly, Lilly went up to him and then she hugged him and then slapped him.

As everyone reacted they all let out a gasp.

"HOW COULD YOU?!'' I said but then hugged him.

Yep, he was confused as much as everyone else was. I must be having mood swings about this current situation. I know Humphrey didn't mean for me to get hurt but did he seriously not think of me?

"L-Lilly, did you slap me?'' Humphrey asked shocked. He kind of saw that coming but what he didn't know was that I can slap someone hard, even as hard when my mom would slap someone. I mean she would use her claws more but that's not the point.

" Yes. I. Did.'' she said ''Humphrey I'm sorry that I slapped you, it's just I got so mad at what you d..'' she was interrupted when Humphrey hugged her.

Humphrey-" I'm glad your okay too'' he said, ''Listen I'm sorry about-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MUTT!'' Someone yelled and it was someone they didn't expect.

"GARTH!?'' The yelled shocked and saw Garth a little injured, but was still looking the same.

"GARTH!'' she said hugging him and Garth was hugging her and started to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm here Lilly, I'm...YOU!'' Garth said furiously, looking at Humphrey.

"Garth, I can expl...'' Humphrey was trying to explain until he was interrupted.

"SAVE IT HUMPHREY, NOW GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOU OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!'' Garth said insulting Humphrey.

"LILLY!" Someone said and it was Kate who came in running and hugged Lilly. As happy Kate was that Lilly was alright she looked over at Humphrey then back to Lilly.

"Thank GOD your alright, we thought we lost you there'' she said.

"Talk Humphrey'' Garth said and as he was ready to attack Humphrey right there in te Healers den.

"Please listen, I just wanted to say that you two need a bigger den'' Humphrey said half joking.

"What are you talking about?'' Garth asked being very puzzled.

Humphrey-" Garth, Lilly your going to be parents'' he said and then Garth fainted and Lilly was in shock.

" I'm going to be a mom?, OH MY GOD!'' she said jumping and nearly doing a back flip to unreel her excitement.

"Huh, w-what happened?'' Garth asked being very puzzled again and then getting up.

" Oh Garth, you did the most wonderful thing to me, were gonna be parents!'' I said very happily, and then Garth fainted again.

Wow! Garth can't hold very much exciting information or else he faints. That's a bit hysterical but also a big problom.

"Congratulations Lilly, but we have a problem, there are some rogues hunting us all down and if we don't stop then it's gonna be the end of Jasper.'' Humphrey said ignoring Garth who then came up to him and said.

"What are gonna do Humphrey?'' he said in a ''What does our plan leader want to do?'' Garth asked Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

"We're gonna need a lot of wolves and I mean A LOT of wolves.'' I said and howled while exiting the healers den. Soon the Gemstone, Southern and Northern packs knew that was a signal to start this soon to come battle and came to Western Jaspers' hunting valley. Seeing hundreds of wolves, I knew we would excel.

"Okay, I think were gonna win this'' Tony said winking at Winston and there plan of action began.

Arriving in the Rogue territory I whispered to everyone to get in position all around the Rogue territory. It was an inevitable plan so I just went with it. Soon enough it all fell into place.

"HEY KING!" I screamed while revealing myself to every Rogue wolf.

All of the Rogues looked my way to see that I was apparently up to something. Although, they just thought it was me and a couple of friends. Well they're in for a behemothic surprise!

"Hello King!" Winston said casually.

All the Rogues started to growl at the sight of Winston, and soon Tony, Logan and Nars exposed themselves making the Rogues charge to the top, but hold on a minute!

"NOW!" I roared.

Signalling all the wolves each and every wolf bounced out of trees and bushes down onto rocks and the surface of the earth. Now growling and steadily moving forward creating a defense circle of Rogues. This is going to be the most fun the Gemstone pack will ever have since we are seeking revenge!

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK  
Humphreys POV

"So, it finally came down to this." I said.

The territory is now ours and the rogues were locked up. That's what they get.

"Hey Humphrey." Winston said to me.

*BAM*

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 8 of Humphreys New Pack! If you want to read more take my poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Being the Antagonists

**So...yeah. Sorry for waiting 5 months to update anything. :'( Please don't be mad. ANYWAYS! l felt like writing so, here yeah go.**

 **Humphreys New Pack**

 **Chapter 9: The Tables Have Turned**

Winstons POV

*BAM*

"Sorry Humphrey, but you and your pack are too dangerous to be let loose in Jasper." I said quietly.

All the Gemstone wolves have been or are currently being captured at the moment. Most of them being knocked out by blows to the head or exhaustion.

"Sir, you know Humphrey and the rest of the Gemstone pack are going to try and fight back once they get set free." Hutch explained to me.

I thought about it, and I was willing to take the risk. It's not everyday you find a pack that has the ability and possibly the want to completely annihilate another pack. Especially when one was in the Western Pack.

"Put Humphrey in lock down, we can't let anyone escape and find Humphrey." I replied aggressively.

Sapphires POV

I ran like I never ran before. I was the only one to escape with nobody by my side. Titus wasn't here to help me. All alone.

"I need to figure out a way to get somebody back out into the wilderness."

I began to trot back down into the Western Packs territory. Dashing into every bush, hiding behind every log, tree and rock. Looking around there was no movement, no sound, and no life what so ever. It was eerily quiet.

"You're going to find that wolf and strangle her in front of him. He needs to learn a lesson!" a random wolf howled in the distance.

I know that wolf is talking about me. I'd better be alert. After another minute of scouting the area, a voice called out saying, 'help,' and 'You'll never get away with this!' The voice belonged to Axinites. I sprinted into the dens that were barricaded with boulders.

"Axinite? I-is that you?" I asked as silent as I could.

"Sapphire, you have to move these boulders. If you can, I'll help free some of the others." Axinite replied.

Humphreys POV

I woke up to sounds of terror. It startled me. There was also a clear opening out into what I believe is a battlefield. Sprinting out of the cave, all the Jasper packs were battling the Gemstone Pack. The bites, clawing, tackling, everything, was back again. As usual blood was spilled. There were some corpses rotting away to my left and right... and none of them were Gemstone casualties.

"Howlite, I need a hand!" Ruby barked to get my attention.

I ran to Rubys side, jumped as high as I could and swatted the Eastern pack wolf to the ground, possibly giving him a concussion he impact of my paw and the ground. Evasively moving left and right helping the Gemstone wolves in need of any sort of assistance. I will say that it was inevitable that the Jasper packs were losing. I'll admit I did kind of feel like an evil overlord looking at my pack members tear other wolves apart, but I will do anything for my pack to thrive.

"Gemstones, retreat!" I screamed.

As my order echoed off the walls of the valley, the yelps and shrieks suddenly stopped as the Gemstone pack vanished and the Jasper packs staring into the trees as the sun set, the defeated collapsing, and everything halting to a stop.

Garths POV

"How could've they have gotten away, we had all of them captured!" I barked at Winston and Eve.

"Well there was one that wasn't even touched during that whole conflict and somehow, she manuevered all of us." Tony answered.

Anyways, now we have to plan. We can't let these wolves push us around any longer. Humphrey has taken this whole 'new pack' thing way to far.

"Lets finish this." I said breaking the silence.

NEXT TIME IN HUMPHREYS NEW PACK

Humphreys POV

"We've been betrayed. Winstons plan whole time was to back stab us and keep us from living in the Gemstone pack." I said speaking to everyone around me.

"They crossed the line, we'll just simply do exactly what we did to the Rogues." Mooch implied evilly.

 **Hey guys. Again...sorry for updating 5 months after my last update to my Being An Omega story. If you enjoyed this chapter be sure to follow and leave a** **nice** **review saying what you liked or what I could do better (not just saying that you had high hopes and never reading again).**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	10. Chapter 10: The End of an Era

**A/N: Well here we are. The last chapter. I didn't really have anymore ideas for this story so I'm just going to end it with a rather quick bang. Although if you want me to make second story about this you can send me ideas. I'll consider making a second story. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Humphreys New Pack**

 **Chapter 10: The End of an Era**

Humphreys POV

"We've been betrayed. Winstons plan whole time was to backstab us and keep us from living in the Gemstone pack." I said speaking to everyone around me.

"They crossed the line, we'll just simply do exactly what we did to them before." Mooch implied evily.

"If they won't see that they've caused us pain for years, and then going to keep us hostage, we either have to join them or fight them to the death." Bloodstone implied.

There were 'yeahs' and cheers that he silence for a few seconds. Humphrey thought for a few seconds on whether or not their approach should be subtle or aggressive. It was hard to think of hurting many people that he grew up with, but he agreed with Bloodstones statement.

"I say we fight. If they won't change their ways, we won't change our ways. Fear is our weapon. Causing mental and physical damage is theirs. Let's just fight they're way, all of us will be in a group, we'll talk a little bit, and soon enough, bam, their throats will be ripped open." Humphrey said.

Everyone surrounding Humphrey nodded their heads in agreement. Soon enough everyone in the pack was ready to depart and fight for what they believed in, freedom. There was only one wolf that had doubts though, Kunzite, or Kate.

"Humphrey... I mean Howlite, I really don't want to fight everyone I know. Their my friends." Kate said.

"Kate, you joined us because you didn't want be part of Western Jasper anymore. But if you are really worried about your 'friends.' I'll let you decide who we can pummel and who we'll spare, if that makes you feel better about this situation." Humphrey replied with empathy.

"Well OK... I guess, and by the way I didn't join this pack to not part of Western Jasper... I joined because I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to mary Garth at all. I was just lucky I decided to not marry him before it was too late." Kate said.

Humphrey was too shocked to say anything else to Kate. They just stared into each others eyes for a minute until Humphrey stood up and walked away to lead the 156 wolf group to the Western Jasper valley. Through twisted paths, and a couple rock archways The Gemstone Pack arrived at the bottom of the valley.

Garth's POV

"... That's way to many wolves for us to fight." Garth said.

Garth thought he could take on 156 wolves, but looking at the wolves now following Humphrey of all wolves looked way more buff and angry than they did last time Jasper encountered them. Garth continuously thought about retreating, but he couldn't move. Garth knew that he couldn't back out of this now.

"Anyone have a plan besides retreating?" Garth panicked.

The 50 wolves behind Garth, Winston, and Tony shook their heads. With the Gemstone pack now standing in front of them, Winston began to speak.

"Humphrey, this is just to much... you've taken this too far. Just stop this now." Winston said.

"Really, you think that'll stop us. After you locked ALMOST all of us up, you'd think we'd forgive just like that?" Humphrey asked.

Winston said nothing in return. Humphrey was right, they pissed them off to the point where all 156 of the Gemstone wolves would hunt all of the Jasper wolves down until they'd die.

"Let's just do this. Our revenge." Humphrey said.

Titus immeadiatley charged and rammed Garth to the ground. Everyone except Humphrey and Kate dashed towards the crowd of Jasper wolves. Clawing, biting, and just flat out punching and kicking happened for the second time. A few gemstone wolves began to limp out of the wolf pile for a few minutes to catch their breath. Other wolves either abandoned the fight to leave the Jasper wolves a lesser chance to win. Humphrey finally hopped into the battle because Winston was choking Lapis to death. Humphrey clawed Winston right in the eye, everyone stopped their brawling because they were in utter shock.

"You know Winston, if you wanted this to stop maybe you, Tony, Nars, and Logan shouldn't have started this in the first place." Humphrey implied.

"What! What does that mean?" Winston questioned groaning in pain, and placing his paw on his right eye.

"All of us were mentally and/or physically beaten by your colleagues and warriors. Even some of our Alphas eventually purposely wanted to be banished or in general left these packs because of the abuse. This never would of happened if it meant that being an omega wasn't an absoulte nightmare." Humphrey explained.

All the wolves surrounding Humphrey and Winston stood like statues. It was incredible to them, to see a wolf who was was an Omega severly hurting an Alpha.

"We can change, if it means not dying and losing our territory we can merge our packs." Winston implied.

"That could work but I want proof to see that you have changed." Humphrey said.

"We'll make a law then." Winston said.

As quick and easy as it was a law was formed. That all bullying was outlawed. The Gemstone Pack and Jasper packs united. All eventually seemed like nothing even happened. Winstons eye was even completley healed. Although their was an evil lurking a few miles from Jasper.

Another pack who also wants to take down The Gemstone Pack.

 **Hey guys! I know you might be mad about this story ending, but I left the option of another story to you. I didn't have any more ideas and I feel like straying off to a completely different pack since I wanted this to be about Jasper and the Gemstones. Again, if you want me to continue this into a second story, tell me! Also I'm sorry that this story just ended like that but I really couldn't think of something else to add. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
